


An Extraordinary Man

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Tag to season 2's An Ordinary Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I'm venting slightly with season's 2 episode An Ordinary Man.<br/>I've managed to see the1st two eps on Youtube but in the U.S. our 1st run will be this Saturday. So saying that I'm thoroughly disgusted with King Louis would be an understatement. I hope he gets better down the road for all concerned. But from what spoilers I've seen and read... I doubt it.<br/>So I came up with this little piece. It's how I would have ended the 2nd episode myself.<br/>If you do not want to be spoiled... PLEASE DON'T READ IT! LOL!<br/>That being the case, please proceed and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extraordinary Man

After the Musketeers came upon d’Artagnan, the king, and of all the people they least expected - Milady, they listened as King Louis pardoned her for all crimes, past and present.

“She saved your life?” Athos looked at d’Artagnan in disbelief that Anne did not leave France as he commanded.

“She had her own motives I’m sure,” d’Artagnan glanced at his friend’s still stunned face, “but oui, she did.”

Shortly thereafter the Musketeers became entangled in a fight with more slavers. During that time, Athos made sure Porthos got King Louis back to Paris safely while he and the others dispatched the criminals in short order and followed them home.

++++

*Just after giving money to Pepin’s widow*

“Where’s d’Artagnan?” Porthos glanced back at his two friends, as Treville headed back to the garrison.

“He was right behind me,” Aramis was bewildered by the fact that the boy had disappeared so fast without him noticing. Stabbing Athos with a strained look, he simply shrugged. “Well he was a minute or two ago.”

“This has been harder on our youngest than any of us could have imagined,” Athos’s tone was grave.

“Pepin’s death had just put the icing on the cake for our boyo,” Porthos agreed sadly. “Wish I could have been there though when d’Artagnan stabbed that slaver with that scum’s own sword.”

“Our pup was magnificent!” Aramis crowed proudly. “I’ve never seen him look fiercer. Not even when he fought against LaBarge.”

“I will go find him,” Athos nodded to his brothers and silently left them to their own devices.

++++

Having not encountered d’Artagnan at the barracks or the youngster’s usual haunts, Athos remembered a spot that the boy was fond of. So saddling up Roger, Athos headed for the outskirts of Paris.

++++

Skipping stones along the crystal clear water of a small lake, d’Artagnan’s thoughts were dark as tears dripped down his cheeks. He didn’t bother wiping them away as they reminded him of what had taken place, not only in the slave camp but at the palace as well. 

He was heart sore over the actions of King Louis, or rather lack of. Disappointment ran through d’Artagnan deeply at the man who he swore allegiance too. And if things weren’t bad enough... there was Milady to deal with or whatever name she went by nowadays.

Hearing the heavy pounding of horse’s hoofbeats on the ground, d’Artagnan turned his head to see who was approaching, sniffing slightly as he saw it was Athos. Scrunching up his face in pain, he should have known one of his brothers would eventually turn up looking for him. D’Artagnan just wished it were later than this so he could at least collect himself and not appear a sniveling child.

Spying d’Artagnan near the lake’s edge, Athos dismounted and tied up Roger to the same tree as Zad. Slowly, he joined the younger man’s side as he watched d’Artagnan skipping stones. “Is it helping?” he pretended not to notice the lad’s wet face.

“Non,” d’Artagnan shook his head, sighing. “I had to get away, Athos! It felt like I was suffocating back there.”

“I know,” Athos acknowledged because he really did understand. “It was a damnable business all the way around!” Whereas d’Artagnan used his pent up frustration in skimming pebbles on top of the water, Athos used to choose losing himself in a good, or maybe not so good, bottle of wine. That was until d’Artagnan made his appearance felt in ways Athos still found amazing.

“How could the king go back on his word like that?” d’Artagnan hissed, angrily throwing a stone in the water. "And what a reward... to kill a man in cold blood!" he spat.

“You can do and say anything when you're the sovereign King of France.” Athos just realized that d’Artagnan’s eyes had been well and truly pried opened as to the mercurial moods of their monarch and all that entailed. "King Louis can easily retract anything he says and his idea of a reward may not always be suitable in our eyes."

“I was so proud when I won my commission from him. Now I don't know how I feel.” A light nudge from Athos’s shoulder gained d’Artagnan's attention as he slid a sideways glance at his mentor. Discovering that the older man could truly smile when he wanted too. “What?”

“I was prouder,” Athos admitted with an aristocratic arch of one eyebrow, emphasizing the point.

An amused snort escaped d'Artagnan at the other man's words making him laugh but it was short lived as his thoughts darkened once more. “Will it always be like this from now on?”

“In what way do you mean, d’Artagnan?”

“King Louis insisted he wanted to taste a peasant’s life and then turned around and blamed me and the rest of us because, as you said, he got a taste of the real world and didn’t like it,” d’Artagnan snarled bitterly.

“At times it may seem it’s us against the crown because of King Louis’s poor decisions,” Athos frowned. “With the cardinal gone, I thought our world would be a better place,” his lips twisted. “Apparently I was wrong.” Athos worried that this turn of events may push d’Artagnan away from them all instead of drawing them closer together. “Remember Porthos’s earlier words? *Someone has to take the blame*.”

“So now we’re to be the king’s scapegoats?” d’Artagnan retorted swiftly. Angrily he threw the handful of stones he held in a tight grip down on the ground. Wrapping his arms about himself, d’Artagnan couldn’t meet Athos’s eyes until his friend placed a finger underneath his chin, lifting it up to gaze into his mentor’s concerned, blue eyes.

“There is more wrong here than you merely being angry with the king, d’Artagnan.” Athos knew what else troubled the youngster and it had a name. “Anne.”

Bobbing his head up and down slowly, d’Artagnan bit his lip until it bled. “She has her own agenda... again,” he was disgusted, “thanks to King Louis and I getting kidnapped.” Running a hand through his hair in agitation, d’Artagnan couldn’t get Milady out of his mind. She played up to the king and the man ate it up like candy. “She’ll now worm her way into his affections, if she hasn’t already,” d’Artagnan was sick at everything that had taken place with which he had a ring side seat for.

“Anne always was a master manipulator,” Athos pointed out. “It was just a damn shame I hadn’t seen past her beauty to notice that flaw before I made her my wife.”

“What are we to do if she turns the king against us?” D’Artagnan wasn’t sure if Athos had thought about the consequences her return to Paris could bring.

“Pray that doesn’t happen.”

“Fine words of wisdom that,” d’Artagnan scoffed. “*Pray*! I thought that was more in Aramis’s department.”

Cuffing the younger man on the back of his head lightly, Athos fired back. “Impudent puppy!” Then he began to see humor in their words as the tables seemed reversed with d’Artagnan berating him roundly.

“Watch it, Athos,” d’Artagnan grinned devilishly, momentarily forgetting his sadness and worry, “or I’ll sic Porthos on you.”

Placing a casual arm across d’Artagnan’s shoulders, Athos steered them away from the rippling waters of the lake and back to their horses, who snorted softly at their approach. “You would pit fellow brothers against one another?”

“Anytime and anyplace,” d’Artagnan chuckled. “But honestly, Athos,” he paused before mounting Zad, “we’ve got Milady on one hand, Rochefort and a possible looming war with Spain on the other.”

“I for one refuse to think on the matters anymore until I’ve had a good meal at one of our best inns, along with some vintage wine of course.” Athos smiled at the whelp who in turn rolled his dark eyes back at him.

“You’re sounding more and more like our Porthos,” d’Artagnan laughed, feeling his earlier gloomy mood slipping away.

Razor sharp blue eyes focused on his protégé, pride in their depth. D’Artagnan had acted more bravely and honorably than their king to his estimation, under extremely difficult circumstances as well. And yet he had managed to come out the better for it. The lad had performed like the extraordinary man he was becoming and so perhaps Athos should tell that to d’Artagnan later. Then again, why give the youngster an even bigger head?

Sadly, Athos acknowledged to himself that the youth’s innocence had been ripped away by several acts of treachery during this debacle. “D’Artagnan, the best any of us can do is remember people like your Pepin and serve them and France to the best of our ability.”

“I won’t ever forget what happened,” d’Artagnan murmured quietly as he mounted Zad.

“I wouldn’t want you too,” Athos replied as he sat astride Roger. “You chalk this up to a learning experience,” he grimaced, “a rather painful one at that.” He pulled on his reigns rather harder than necessary as Roger snorted back at him. Patting the horse’s long mane gently to calm him, Athos’s eyes dimmed. “I’m afraid there will yet be many more to follow.”

Adjusting his cloak, Athos tipped his hat low onto his face and threw a quick wink at his young friend. “Last one back to the garrison supplies all the wine for dinner tonight!” As he took off first, Athos heard d’Artagnan’s indignant yelp as they both raced back home.


End file.
